The Yami No Matsuei Cinderella Story
by superherogirl
Summary: Tsuzuki is in the mood to read a fairy tale esque story, and lucky for him Cinderella gets to be the perfect candidate. Is it wrong to want a happy ending? TatsumixTsuzuki and other random pairings.
1. The Tale of Tsuzukirella

This is my first fic to be posted on here. I just want to thank anyone who actually takes the time to read this. It is greatly appreciated. :) Hope someone finds this story amusing!

---------

The Yami No Matsuei Cinderella story.

Once upon a time-- alright no the beginning of this tale must be a bit more creative…

Our story begins in Meifu the land of the dead. Quite cheerful, no? It was a beautiful day, the sakura trees were in full bloom naturally, and as always our beloved Shinigami's from the summons department were hard at work. We then get a nice close-up of everyone's _favorite_ Shinigami doing what he does best. Within the office we have Kurosaki Hisoka finishing up some paperwork, while his partner Tsuzuki Asato is in deep slumber dreaming of only he would know what.

Hisoka grunted to himself and contemplated whether it was worth the trouble to wake the ol' goon up. Before he had a chance to decide if it would be wise or not, there was a knock outside their office door. As soon as the person knocked they made their way inside. The Shokan division's secretary, Tatsumi Seiichirou smiled at Hisoka. As well as Tsuzuki even if he was asleep on the job. But there was really nothing new there.

He adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked down at the loudly snoring Tsuzuki, "Sleeping again on the job I see."

"I was just about to wake him."

"Not to worry Kurosaki, I'll have the honors," Tatsumi leaned over Tsuzuki's sleeping form and whispered into his ear. "Tsuzuki…"

Hisoka scoffed, "I don't think that's going to work."

Tsuzuki shook his head and mumbled, "Apple pie… cheesecake… strawberries…Mmm."

"Of course."

The smaller boy rolled his radiant green eyes as he crossed his arms. "Oi, what an idiot. Leave it to someone like Tsuzuki to not only fall asleep on the job, but be dreaming about desserts. Blegh."

Tatsumi let a slight chuckle escape him as he tried calling out to the procrastinating Shinigami once more, "Tsuzuki, wake up. Now is not the time to be napping." Once again ignored, Tatsumi decided to take more drastic measures. He gripped hard onto the man's hair and pulled him away from the desk, "I said Asato, to get up."

Tsuzuki squealed loudly and tears rolled down his cheeks, "Alright, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good. I will be docking your pay for the amount of slacking off you did today. And the day before, as well as the day before that, and so forth."

The man that was crying a couple of seconds ago had just sprouted puppy ears and a tail, as well as puppy paws. He shook his head and placed his paws together and begged relentlessly to the secretary. "Please Tatsumi! I'll be good! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

Hisoka sighed and leaned back on his chair, he was not about to partake in this ridiculous argument. It was always the same thing, and it was in all honesty getting on his last nerve. Even though he cared about his partner, there were just times that he wanted to ring his neck.

"This is what you always say Tsuzuki-san. Why don't you prove it to me instead of saying you will… and continue doing what you're not supposed to do after I leave."

Tsuzuki pouted and looked down, "Okay Tatsumi. I will, I promise." He then looked up at him with wide amethyst eyes, "I don't mean to upset you. Never on purpose anyway."

Tatsumi sweatdropped as he stared into Tsuzuki's eyes. That boy was his one weakness. Everyone feared the shadow master and his way of maneuvering the authority of the summons department. But whenever his old partner would look at him with those eyes, he couldn't take it. He gulped and smirked as he placed a hand over his shoulder, "I know you don't. But regardless, try to keep your promise this time around. Alright?"

Tsuzuki nodded and gave the supposedly cold and careless man a big tight hug around the middle. "Thank you Tatsumi! I love you!"

"Aye… This seems all too familiar."

Both Tsuzuki and Tatsumi looked over at Hisoka questioningly.

"What do you mean Hisoka?"

"I mean, Tsuzuki… It's always the same thing between you two. You do something wrong, Tatsumi threatens you in more ways than one, you say sorry and he forgives. End. It gets kinda redundant and boring."

"Does that bother you Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi said puzzled.

Tsuzuki snorted and made his way towards Hisoka with a cheeky grin, "Are you, dare I say… jealous? Hisoka?" He almost giggled at the mention of the word.

Hisoka merely scoffed once more, "You are an idiot Tsuzuki, a complete fool."

"Is that a yes? Eh? Eh?" He smiled and glomped Hisoka as he snuggled against him. "You can tell your partner! Now come on tell me if you're jealous!"

"BAKA! GET OFF ME TSUZUKI!"

Tatsumi chuckled to himself as he began to walk out of the office, "I'll leave you two to work then. Tsuzuki-san, I do hope you can keep that promise." He then walked out and closed the door behind him. Which then brought Tsuzuki back to his senses, and Hisoka to retaliate by slamming all the unfinished paperwork over Tsuzuki's head.

"OWW! What did you do that for!"

"Just a reminder of all the work you still need to get done."

"Bah, you're so mean to me Hisoka," He then pouted once more, although to Tsuzuki's disadvantage Hisoka was not one to fall for any of that.

The door to their office was once again opened. This time their visitor was none other than the Shokan divisions mechanical engineer, Watari Yutaka. He smiled brightly at the pair and walked over to them. "Hey you two, guess what!"

Hisoka and Tsuzuki asked in unison, "What?" One more enthusiastic than the other.

"I brought back some goodies!"

Tsuzuki was even more intrigued at this point, "What kind of goodies, Watari?"

The blond grinned wide and showed off the bottle of sake and a box that contained six mini assorted cakes. "You still have a sweet tooth, don't you Tsuzuki?"

"I do hope you don't think that Tsuzuki is going to fall for-" The younger Shinigami took a quick glance at his partner, and his mouth had already been watering. Once again, he had been proven wrong to overestimate him. Watari waved the box of cakes in front of Tsuzuki taunting, the sweet smell of freshly baked cakes drove the boy insane.

He rushed over to Watari, and right when he was about to grasp onto the box it was pulled away. Which caused him to fall onto the floor and make a very loud thump sound. "Watari… now you're just being cruel."

"You didn't even say please, and I actually didn't hear a thank you either."

Hisoka sighed, "I wouldn't completely trust this offering of his anyway. How do we not know this is not another one of your experiments?- Then again, I know it is but this bubble brain here as yet to figure it out."

"Hey!" Tsuzuki retorted back a little offended.

"Well, I never! Last time I offer you guys anything."

"Why don't you try one of the cakes?"

Watari shook his head making his long wavy hair shift from side to side, "I'm not hungry."

Hisoka wasn't buying it, "Uh huh."

"Fine, I'll try one!" Watari opened the box and stuffed a mini cake into his mouth. After swallowing it almost whole, he chugged down some of the sake. A burp escaped him and he flushed slightly, "See, nothing." But not that much after did he begin to shrink. Although it was nothing like when Tsuzuki and him turned to kiddy shinigami. He blinked and stared up at the gigantic forms of his co-workers. Watari squeaked loudly, "See! I'm perfectly fine!"

Tsuzuki pointed and laughed at the six-inch tall Watari, "You sound like a chipmunk, how cute!"

"Don't mock me! You were the ones that were supposed to try it out damnit!" All that was heard were more repetitive high pitched squeals.

"Suits you right," Hisoka crotched down and picked up the shrunken Watari.

"Now once again, it's up to us to get you out of this mess. Correct?"

Watari grunted and nodded to himself, "My sex-change potion has failed again." He sniffled as he looked over at the box of cakes, that were about four times his size now. "And they were expensive cakes too, Tatsumi is going to kill me…"

"The Gushoshin might be first if their chicken bird instincts decide to kick in," Tsuzuki snorted.

"Uh," The blond gulped and hid behind Hisoka's thumb and 003 perched itself on the young boy's hand as well. Watari looked over at his once petite pet owl and his eyes widened at it's newfound size. At least to Watari anyway… 003 blinked back and poked it's tongue out.

"Watari, 003 does recognize you, right?"

Tsuzuki was trying his best not to burst into yet another fit of laughter as he approached them. "Well, for Watari's sake let's hope so. Ooh, speaking of sake!" He reached and grabbed onto the sake bottle, and took large gulps from it, "Ahh…"

"Tsuzuki, that wasn't such a good idea!" Watari shrieked as loud as his six-inch high self possibly could.

"And why-" Silence. Nothing else came out of Tsuzuki's mouth. Until… The last thing he needed was his tummy to grumble, but it did. And soon he found himself in quite an uncomfortable position. He looked around and noticed everything around him was a lot smaller than he was. Including Hisoka! His knees were bent towards him from lack of space, and he felt the top of his head reach the ceiling. And it hurt! "Oww!" As Tsuzuki shouted, the sound reverberated around the small office.

Hisoka's eyes couldn't have possibly gone any wider, and he fell back at the sound of Tsuzuki's obnoxious booming of a voice. "Shut up! The ministry is going to fall into shambles if you don't!"

"WAH! You're always so harsh Hisoka! It is not _my_ fault!"

"Yes it is, you should've known better than to drink Watari's sake!" Hisoka growled.

Tsuzuki began to cry and large tears began to fall onto smaller innocent bystanders below him, "It is not!"

Hisoka's right eye twitched and he was incredibly surprised he hadn't popped a vein yet. He ducked any of the humongous tears falling onto the floor and hid under their desk.

Watari clung onto Hisoka's thumb, "AGH! Tsuzukizilla is going to eat me!" He then realized he should be more worried about 003. The little owl eyed him and he could've almost sworn he heard it say 'Lunch'. He gulped and squeaked again, "I swear this will be the last time I use you two as guinea pigs!"

"It better!" Hisoka managed to shriek back at the miniature Watari.

Footsteps were surprisingly heard from outside as yet another member of the Shokan division waltzed in. This time around it was none other than Terazuma Hajime, "What is all the ruckus, I can hear you all yapping insistently from outside! It is annoying and-" He stopped when he looked up and saw a jumbo sized version of the most annoying co-worker ever. He jumped back and his eyes bulged out, "What the _hell_ is this!"

A young light-brown haired girl with each eye of a different color walked in soon after Terazuma. She smiled sweetly and waved to everyone inside the office. "Hiya! Have any of you seen Saya or Yuma? We were all going to have a girl's day- _Oh my_! Tsuzuki! You're **_huge_**!" She then yelped hiding behind her partner.

Terazuma still had a very comical looking expression plastered on his face, which actually resulted in Tsuzuki to stop crying. He now laughed but as the sounds echoed back making the room shake a little, he took it as a cue to stop that as well. "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble."

"You're not completely to blame for this," Hisoka finally crawled out from under their work desk and gave mini Watari-- who was still holding onto the boy's thumb for dear life- one of his classic glares.

Mini Watari squeaked and tried not to make any eye contact with 003 in the process or Hisoka for that matter, "Hey, don't blame it all on me! Besides, this was all in good fun ne? I had to liven it up a little around here, right?" He chuckled nervously.

"What is all-" Tatsumi's eyes widened and couldn't help but stare at the oversized Tsuzuki. "WATARI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Watari gulped and hid best to his ability, "Hey kid, could you like use your other hand to hide me?"

"No. But I could use my other hand to squish you," Hisoka spat back equally annoyed.

"Fair enough…" the blond scientist sweatdropped and feared what the shadow master could ever have in mind for punishment.

----------

After yet another one of Watari's various experiments going completely awry, Tsuzuki had wanted to take some time to look for a book in the library. The only problem was that in order for him to get to the library, he would have to get by the Gushoshin. They were rather not fond of him at the moment, and probably never again. The library _was_ destroyed in two separate occasions. Once when he was possessed by Sagatanus--not his fault!-, and the other was when Terazuma decided to take their argument inside instead of out. The newly constructed library was the one to suffer the consequences in the end. Leaving both Gushoshins very displeased and at the verge of attempting to kill Tsuzuki over and over even if he was already dead. It was decided that Tsuzuki was not to step foot in the library for anything. Maybe if he begged enough he could be accompanied by someone _responsible_. Of course Watari was out of the question. Although no one that fit the category was around and he wanted to check a certain book out. He hadn't read any fairy tales since he was a boy. He missed them, fairy tales always had a happy ending. Something that was nothing like the real world. In the real world people had to take their chances, and those who lucked out and got a happy ending was well… lucky. But unfortunately not everyone had said luck.

He admired those people with the will to live, to move on and make something of themselves in the land of the living. Even if they knew they were not to last forever, they still made the best of it. Those that had enough hope and faith to continue living. Something he lacked when he was alive. He hated it. If others were able to go on, why couldn't he? It had been centuries since, but he still thought about the times he had spent with his sister. Doing the things he liked best. It was so much fun. He had to stop feeling nostalgic, he had to stop thinking so much. Thinking was always the cause of everything. That's why he was widely known for his slacking behavior and carefree style. If he dwelled, everything was capable of falling apart again. He didn't want anything to fall apart again.

Tsuzuki sighed and finally made his way to the library, immediately stopped by Gushoshin younger. "Hi Gushoshin! What brings you around these parts?"

The younger Gushoshin arched a feathery brow, "Tsuzuki-san, you know you're not allowed in unless you bring Hisoka. Or a responsible _adult_."

"Aww, but Gushoshin… I personally think I'm old enough to go into the library by myself. If I don't need anyone to accompany me to the restroom, I think I'm capable of being able to-"

"-You know, now that you mention it. There was that one time the count asked if he could accompany you to the rest-"

"That's besides the point!" Tsuzuki turned beet red. "We all know how the count is, so he doesn't count. Haha, pun! Anyways, please Gushoshin!"

The flying chicken shook his head, "Nope."

"If I tell you the book I want could you find it for me? I promise to bring it back in perfect condition and on time!"

"Well," Gushoshin younger scratched the top of his head and thought about it for a second. "I guess that would be okay. But you better keep that promise!"

"I will! Thank you so much Gushoshin!"

He coughed and nodded, "So, what book is it you're looking for Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki looked down and blushed a little, "Actually it's a children's book. Does the library have those?"

The Gushoshin looked back at Tsuzuki a bit surprised, what would someone like Tsuzuki want with a children's book… Although he already did agree to doing him the favor, so there was no turning back now. "Of course we do. Any one in particular you want?"

"Not really, the first one you find!" The boy let his excitement get the best of him and he once again sprouted his infamous puppy ears, paws and tail. He wagged it from side to side and smiled wide.

"Alright, give me a sec!"

"Thank you again Gushoshin! This means a lot to me."

The Gushoshin then floated towards one of the aisles in the library in search for the children's books. There were bound to be at least a couple. He stopped when he finally found one, and since Tsuzuki didn't have any particular in mind the better. "Is Cinderella okay, Tsuzuki-san?"

"That's perfect Gushoshin!"

"Good," He made his way back to Tsuzuki and handed him the book.

Tsuzuki took it and hugged the book close to his chest, "I cannot thank you enough Gushoshin. I just wanted to read something not so dreary and on the less depressing side. Considering our line of work, it's almost impossible to stay optimistic."

"Tsuzuki-san! Even for you?… You're usually really happy go lucky."

"Even for me," _Especially for me._ "But promise, next week you'll get the book back in perfect condition. Good as new! Thank you again Gushoshin!" He darted towards the exit and continued to hold the book close to him.

Gushoshin then smiled slightly, "Ah Tsuzuki-san. You _weirdo._"

------------

"I'll see you tomorrow Hisoka!"

"Baka, okay… until tomorrow Tsuzuki."

With the said Tsuzuki made his way out of the ministry and went straight home. He was ecstatic about the book he had borrowed from the library. He wasn't into reading books much, unless he was in the mood. Or if he had to for an investigation and had no other choice. But this time around, he was just in need of something different from what he's had to read up for investigations. Even if it was a silly children's book, he was a kid at heart so there wasn't really anything too odd about it. He didn't even get the chance to tell Hisoka. Although he was sure he would just roll his eyes or mock him. Hisoka usually read bigger books, literature, and all that important mumbo jumbo. If Tsuzuki were to tell him that he was going to go home to read a children's book, Hisoka would most probably taunt him. Not that it mattered but still. Now Tsuzuki was just being silly. Silly, silly…

He finally made it to his apartment, and let a satisfied smirk escape him. "I'm home… but I still have to cook." Tsuzuki loved to cook, ever since his sister Ruka taught him. Regardless if he wasn't the best cook, he still enjoyed preparing special dishes for his friends. No matter if they preferred consuming rat poison, or something along the lines. He walked over to the couch and stopped in his tracks when he saw someone sitting on it. "AGH!" Tsuzuki fell backwards and hurt his bum in the process. "W-what a-are you doing h-here… Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and stood up from the couch, "It's good to know that you're back to your regular size."

The other shinigami laughed, "It was quite uncomfortable, but leave it to Watari."

"It looked uncomfortable," Tatsumi smiled, he loved to see Tsuzuki happy. If only Tsuzuki could always have a smile on his face, a real one. Not any of those fake ones he puts on for the rest of his friends and co-workers.

"So, why are you here Tatsumi? You didn't really answer my question."

"I guess I just wanted to stop by, and see if everything turned out alright. But as long as I'm here, how about me making dinner."

Tsuzuki beamed and nodded anxiously, "That would be absolutely wonderful Tatsumi! You know how much I love your cooking! Yay! And here I was worried I was going to have to cook today."

"We both should be thankful you're not."

"Hey! Tatsumi… Pffty."

He chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen and caught a glimpse of the book Tsuzuki was holding. "A book? I thought you were banned from the library…"

"Oh, this?" Tsuzuki lifted the book and smiled once more. It had such a pretty cover as well, bright colors decorating the center with pink and blue pastel hues. While the edges were gold plated. "Gushoshin let me borrow it, I asked if it was okay to request a certain book and have them bring it to me instead of stepping inside the library. I just had this urge to read some sort of fairy tale. And this so happened to be the first the younger Gushoshin spotted." He proudly showed off the cover to Tatsumi.

"A fairy tale? Aren't you a little old to be reading fairy tales Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki pouted slightly, "No one is ever too old to read fairy tales! Would you like to read it with me Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi shook his head as he took out some fresh vegetables from the fridge, "I'll have to pass Tsuzuki-san, after dinner I'm afraid I have to go back home. We do have work tomorrow, and you can't afford to be late."

"Oh, but Tatsumi…"

"And a good amount of sleep is essential as well. As long as the sleep doesn't take place in the office like today."

The puppy ears appeared once more, and Tsuzuki bowed his head slightly embarrassed at remembering how he fell asleep at work. Then again it always would happen, but he didn't want to disappoint Tatsumi again. He simply nodded, "Alright, alright. I'll just see if I can get some reading done before officially going to bed!"

"That is perfectly fine, as long as you show up in time for work."

"I will Tatsumi, promise."

Tatsumi smiled and nodded, "Good, now let's get dinner ready."

----------

It had become eerily quiet, but the silence soon ended with Tsuzuki letting a very happy sigh escape him. "Thank you so much, Tatsumi. The food was _delicious_."

"I'm glad Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi said picking up the plates and going to take them over to the sink.

Tsuzuki immediately got up from his seat and made his way up to his ex-partner, "No, no Tatsumi you've done enough. I'll wash the dishes."

He chuckled and gave a nod, "Very well. I guess then I should be heading back home."

The plates were placed inside the sink, and Tsuzuki turned towards the other man. For some reason he felt a little disappointed at hearing those words. He knew Tatsumi was to leave after dinner, but deep down Tsuzuki had some false hope that he would stay a little longer. He indeed loved the company, especially if it was Hisoka, Tatsumi or Watari. His best friends that he cared for very much. "I guess…"

Tatsumi noticed the look of disappointment on Tsuzuki's face, although he wasn't sure why. He mentally shrugged it off and took hold of the book he had showed him earlier. Finally taking a glance at the cover and opening it up. "Cinderella, huh? What an interesting choice from Gushoshin's part."

"It was the first he spotted, I really don't mind. I just wanted something to read and all. It looks like a cute story."

"You've never read the story of Cinderella? It is a very popular children's fairy tale."

Tsuzuki shook his head, "Nope, not yet. Lucky for me Gushoshin picked that one out then." He finished off cheerfully with a smile that only someone like Tsuzuki could manage. The one smile that could make the deadpan secretary soften up just a tad. The one smile that could make him smile back in return. The only person that has ever seen that side of Tatsumi.

"Good choice. It does have a happy ending, just like you wanted is that right?"

"Yes. A happy ending," Tsuzuki looked down a little lost in thought. The mention of a happy ending, what Tsuzuki always wanted.

Tatsumi stared at him concerned, "Tsuzuki-san, is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nah Tatsumi, just me thinking again is all."

If Tsuzuki only knew how Tatsumi felt for him, all he wanted was to protect him with all his might. Anything to keep his precious Tsuzuki safe. He seemed to have that effect on a good amount of people. Tsuzuki just gave off that vibe, of vulnerability. Especially to his closest friends, but no one should underestimate him. He was indeed considered one of the most powerful shinigami in Meifu. But he would always let his heart get in the way, the reason why he dumped Tsuzuki in the first place. They could've probably still been partners today. It was just such an emotional roller-coaster for Tatsumi; he couldn't stand those beautiful amethyst eyes welling up with tears whenever they had a case. His shadows began to stir behind him, and he knew immediately it was definitely time to go. _You're not the only one thinking too much, Tsuzuki-san…_ He closed the book and put it on top of the kitchen counter, "I do presume I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early, hmm?"

Tsuzuki nodded happily, "Yes sir!" He gave a quick salute and smiled.

Tatsumi chuckled, "Until tomorrow then, Tsuzuki-san." He turned to the exit of the apartment, and before Tsuzuki got to say anything else to the shadow master he was gone. He could've sworn he felt something as he walked out, but it was most probably his imagination. "Till tomorrow, Tatsumi…"

He sighed and made his way towards his book, "I guess it's just you and me tonight!"

----------

After Tsuzuki finished washing the dishes he made his way into his bedroom to change. He pulled out his light green pajamas and put them on. Then plopping onto his bed with the book in hand. He knew it was a little passed his _bedtime_ but he at least wanted to get through the first chapter. Upon opening the book he felt a slight chill, why he had no clue. The windows were obviously closed so there was no way it was coming from outside. He mentally shrugged and began to read the first chapter to the story.

He was already sucked into the fantasy world, so to speak. The characters seemed so real to him and he immediately favored Cinderella most of all. She was pretty, had a heart of gold, and deserved much more than what she was getting from her stepmother and stepsisters.

Tsuzuki then exclaimed, "But that's not fair! Those brats!" Then he realized he had gotten too into the story. He wasn't liking those stepsisters, but naturally the reader is not supposed to like them. Or the stepmother at that. He let a yawn escape him as he noticed the time, and Tatsumi's words echoed in his mind.

"_We do have work tomorrow, and you can't afford to be late." _

"But, I don't want to… go to," Tsuzuki yawned again. "To bed…" Before he knew it he had fallen back onto his bed and snuggled up against one of his fluffy pillows. Without even bothering to pull the covers over himself, and the book was lying on top of his chest.

_Tatsumi…_

He found himself yawning once again and letting his mind just… stop thinking. It was easier than he thought it would've been. Tsuzuki at that moment had no worries in the world. All he had in his mind were the previous scenes that occurred in the book he was reading. Cinderella had just gone downstairs to make breakfast for her annoying stepsisters. Finally, the boy was sound asleep. Now until tomorrow he didn't have to worry about anything else. Nothing to worry about at all.

----------

It was a brand new day and the sky was a very lovely shade of light red and orange, still with a slight hint of purple from the night before. Tsuzuki was still sound asleep, tossing and turning from time to time. Suddenly out of nowhere two tiny bluebirds made their way into his room through the window, that was not left open previously. They flew towards Tsuzuki's bed and perched themselves on his pillow, chirping insistently in the process. Tsuzuki had turned over to his right and got comfortable on his bed again. The birds though persisted and continued to chirp, and one pecked at the boy's forehead. That only caused him to stir a bit and then resume sleeping.

The birds were growing a bit impatient and hopelessly continued their chirping. Without warning Tsuzuki had pulled the pillow from underneath his head, and aimed it at one of the bluebirds. Lucky for him he had amazing aim. The bird was momentarily squashed and Tsuzuki chuckled, "Serves you right for spoiling peoples best dreams you know." He then noticed that he wasn't in his bedroom, at his apartment. This room was completely foreign to him, and _why_ he was conversing with birds was beyond him. Then again… it's not something new. "Where am I?"

Both birds gave each other quizzical looks, then the bird that hadn't been squashed by Tsuzuki's pillow spoke. "Um, in your room?"

Tsuzuki looked horrorstricken and jumped back, "AGH! You can talk?"

"It's your dream you idiot! I mean… chirp…"

"This is so trippy…"

"You haven't seen anything yet. Ahem, so what were you dreaming about?"

The utterly confused shinigami blinked, "Isn't this- Uh…"

"Do we birdies have to do _everything_?"

He blinked again. "Um…"

"Let's try this again. What were you dreaming about, Tsuzuki?"

The boy decided to finally just play along, even if those two creepy talking bluebirds were… _creepy._ Then it hit him, quite literally. A book that was on a small shelf above the bed had slipped and fallen on top of his head. "Oww- what the?" He then looked at the name of the book and froze, it was the book the Gushoshin let him borrow. Now it made perfect sense. This was a dream after all, so it was just best to go along with it to his best ability. Now that he finally realized, he was more at ease. So he finally answered the birds back, "Yeah, um I'm kinda not going to tell you."

"Ooh, Francesca I think the boy had a naughty dream and that's why he doesn't want to tell us."

"You know Frederico, I think you're absolutely right. With more reason we have to figure out what it was about!"

Tsuzuki stared at them with confused wide eyes, who would name their birds Francesca and Frederico? Those birds were getting more and more strange by the minute. But then by impulse or other he replied to them, "I can't. Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true."

Both birds oohed and ahhed, then one whispered to the other, "_Oh yeah, definitely a naughty dream._"

A sweatdrop appeared above Tsuzuki's head and he smiled, "Really, after all a dream is a wish your heart makes."

The two birds had a feeling it was about time the main character was to break into song. But before he had a chance to do so he was interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice shrieking out his name, "TSUZUKIRELLA!" Or so he thought…

"Huh…? That's not my-"

"Tsuzukirella! We want our breakfast now!"

"Yeah get your lazy ass off your bed and make us our breakfast!"

Tsuzuki couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't have possibly heard right. He shook his head and got up from bed as he looked over at the birds, "And here I thought I was the one to get up first before they would start nagging."

Frederico shrugged and perched itself on Tsuzuki's shoulder, "Well, you're not that easy to wake up you know."

"Those voices sound oddly familiar… Well, I certainly cannot start the day without a nice hot shower." He walked over to what was supposed to be his bath, he slightly worried. It was unlike having a bathroom with a shower. It was just an extra wall tall and wide enough to cover someone behind it. Tsuzuki shrugged and took off his clothes and walked over to it. When he least expected it a bunch more of those bluebirds soaked a sponge into a bowl of cold water. Then all of them lifted it up and squeezed the water from the sponge onto Tsuzuki's body. Tsuzuki squealed loudly and shivered, "Holy hell that's flippin' cold!"

"Can we say shrinkage? I mean… chirp, chirp." The other birds nodded and agreed.

Tsuzuki blushed furiously, "Now that's enough!"

"TSUZUKIRELLA! What's taking the brat so long…"

"This is so annoying, now where is my- ah good." He dried himself off and began to slip on a decent pair of slacks. "Much better, now where are my-"

A knock was heard at his door. Tsuzuki semi-grunted and continued looking for a shirt, "Come in!" He assumed it was probably one of his stepsisters, but when the door opened up he was sadly mistaken.

"Tsuzuki-san, what is taking you so long? My daughters are waiting impatiently for their breakfast. As well as I. And you don't want an angry stepmother on your case, now do you?"

When Tsuzuki had finally found a shirt and was about to slip it on, he saw the figure by the door. The shirt immediately fell onto the floor and his jaw dropped. "M-m-Muraki?"

"I would prefer the term, stepmother."

Tsuzuki fell over and fainted leaving yet another loud thud to echo across the room.

--------


	2. A Ball In Honor of Prince Tatsumi

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! I'm one very happy bunny right now. I tried my best to update a.s.a.p so I do hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

I would like to continue writing fairy tale/disney parodies in the future for this fandom. So if there are any suggestions to what you would like for me to write a parody of next, please don't hesitate to inform me. :)

-------

"Tsuzuki…"

No answer.

"Tsuzuki!"

Still there was no answer.

"Tsuzukirella get up!"

That's when Tsuzuki realized he was still lying on the floor, no one had even bothered to help him up. He looked around to see who had been calling out to him but he didn't see anyone. "Could it have been my imagination?"

"Tsuzuki-san… we're here!" Saya gave a little wave as Yuma tried to climb higher up on his still bare chest. They were no taller than five inches, and they had mouse ears and tails. In fact, they were mice. Tsuzuki immediately jolted backwards and his eyes widened.

"WAH!" Both the girls fell over onto the floor and glared at Tsuzuki.

"Now that wasn't nice you know! We're small, fragile creatures!" Yuma said as she rubbed her bum.

"Why are you…" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the cute dresses their mousey selves were wearing.

Saya turned a little pink at the way he was staring at them, "Do you like our outfits, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Well you should, since you made them for us," Yuma finished off.

"I, what?"

The girls made their way towards him once more, and jumped onto his knee. They both looked up at him and nodded. "Yup."

"You have made clothes for a lot of us actually. We're really grateful. You give us food and you make sure that that evil cat, that looks like a chicken doesn't hurt us! We're forever in your debt Tsuzukirella!" After her semi-long speech Saya threw herself at Tsuzuki and landed just above his belt buckle. She blushed an even deeper shade of red than before, "Gomen nasai!"

He laughed and scooped her up with his hand, "It's okay Saya, even if I'm still very confused. Cat that looks like a chicken you say? Is that even possible?"

Yuma rolled her eyes, "Of course it is. If there is a dog that looks like a chicken, then a cat that looks like one isn't that much of a surprise."

Tsuzuki blinked, "Eh?…"

"Tsuzuki-san, you better finish getting dressed. Muraki sensei is not going to be pleased with your extreme tardy."

"Huh? What? Muraki…? What do I want with him? Who cares if I'm tardy, tardy for what!?"

Saya and Yuma sweatdropped.

"Oh no. What I saw… Muraki is actually…"

"Yes Tsuzuki-san, he's your stepmother."

"WHAT?! How is that _possible_!?" Tsuzuki was completely appalled. He had no clue how to react to that, other than the way he was doing so at the moment. Then he stopped panicking and put Saya down. It was best to just let it all be, once he wakes up from his nightmare everything will be all over. At least he hoped so. "Should I even ask who my stepsisters are?"

Yuma squeaked, "There's no time, they're all waiting for you downstairs! If you want to live for another day you have to go downstairs now!" She collapsed from all her squeaking, but thankfully Saya caught her on time.

Tsuzuki's eyebrow quirked up, "Live another day?… Oh the irony." He finally got up and put on the first flimsy shirt he found. It had taken him long enough. "Alright so here goes nothing. Although, I thought no one liked my cooking, I think my stepmother and stepsisters are going to be quite disappointed."

Saya tilted her head and then looked over at her friend, "Don't be modest Tsuzuki-san, everyone loves anything you make!"

"Eh, really? Wow now I'm certain this is a dream. Either way, see you two later make sure not to get eaten, okay?"

They both chimed cheerfully, "We promise!"

He returned the smile and opened the door to finally make his way downstairs. It was so dark, but he shouldn't have expected anything less since his room was up at the tower. After two flights of stairs he was beat. "Why… are… there… so…many-" His whining was interrupted by an abrupt shriek followed by his name.

"TSUZUKIRELLA! Please help us!"

Tsuzuki arched a brow and looked around to see if he could spot the cause of the noise. Nothing. He finished going down the last flight of stairs and almost tripped over a cage. It was a small cage, to be more exact a mouse cage. He then felt a tug on his pant leg, "Huh…?"

A small version of Suzaku looked up at Tsuzuki, "Please Tsuzukirella we need help."

"Suzaku!? You're a mouse too?!"

Touda rolled his eyes, "Yeah, she's not the only one."

"Aye, that we are. But the little mousey clothes you've made us is definitely a plus!" Suzaku smiled and posed.

"How cute!" Tsuzuki squealed and picked her up ignoring Touda.

"Aren't I? I especially like this little dress you made for me."

"You two… have you forgotten why we were calling for Tsuzukirella's help?"

Byakko yelped and stuck one of his hands out through the bars, "You guys, help me! I'm like in rat jail or something! And I'm quite insulted that I ended up being a mouse along with the two of you…"

Tsuzuki almost dropped Suzaku from the initial shock, and he made his way up to the small cage on the floor. "Byakko! What are you doing stuck in a cage?!"

"For some reason there was like this piece of cheese at the end of the cage right? Usually I don't like cheese but I kinda liked it at the moment. So… um yeah."

"And you're naked?!"

"And anatomically incorrect, but that's okay. But yes, while I was getting my cheese, that I don't like but at the same time do- I sorta misplaced my mousey clothes."

Touda sighed, "Do you have any spare clothes for him, Tsuzukirella?"

"I'd hope so, he could catch a cold!" Tsuzuki reached into his pocket. There were a small pair of blue shorts and a white shirt. Although, Tsuzuki wasn't really sure how they ended up there in the first place. But that really didn't matter at the moment. He opened the cage and reached in and grabbed onto Byakko. Then handing him the clothes, "Here you go, Byakko."

"Thanks Tsuzuki-san, you're a lifesaver!" Byakko then put on the clothes but caught Suzaku watching him from the corner of her eye. "Do you mind? I'm kinda getting dressed…"

Suzaku rolled her eyes and turned another way, "Baka."

Tsuzuki smiled and thought they looked so adorable as small mice, but then remembered he was still to go downstairs and fix breakfast. If his stepmother and stepsisters don't kill him first. Although he was sure his stepmother was more likely to molest him than the latter. "I've got to go you guys, but I'll see you in a bit. Time to make breakfast!" He beamed and finally made his way down the stairs.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Eh?"

_Tap, tap, tap, tappity, tap._

"What is going- EEK!" Tsuzuki saw the familiar faces all too well and how their shoes were tapping on the floor ever so violently. The faces of two of his co-workers, one being his partner. And the other he would've rather passed on the recognition. But anything was better than finding out Muraki was your stepmother.

"Where's our breakfast Tsuzukirella?!"

"Yeah, you're supposed to serve us breakfast in bed everyday!"

"B-but, why me?"

"Because you're our maid, you dope!"

"No, I'm not! I'm supposedly, practically family!"

"Now, now Terazuma. You mustn't upset Tsuzuki-san, he still does have to finish making your breakfast."

Tsuzuki growled, "I am **_NOT_** making breakfast for him!"

Hisoka scoffed, "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop dawdling and get the chore done already."

"Agreed, I'm going back to my room until he's finished." Both Hisoka and Terazuma went and did just that, leaving a very dumfounded Tsuzuki behind.

"They're _my_ stepsisters? THIS MAKES NO SENSE! They're guys!"

Muraki made his way up to his step_daughter_ and smirked, "Your stepsisters are right, you've wasted enough time. Now go make our breakfast."

Tsuzuki shivered and took a couple of steps back, "Yes, stepmother." He cringed and made his way into the kitchen.

--------

"This is an outrage! I have to make breakfast for people I don't like, for the exception of Hisoka but still! I wish I knew where the others are, this is so weird."

The plates were set on the table and Tsuzuki was just about finished with the tea. He then heard a hiss of some sort. He arched a brow and looked down at the floor with wide eyes once more. "Gushoshin?!"

Gushoshin younger purred and grinned at Tsuzuki, while Gushoshin elder was on the other side of the kitchen barking.

"And here I thought I had seen some weird stuff in my day, but clearly this takes the cake- Ooh cake, I wish I had cake-"

"TSUZUKIRELLA!!!"

"Oi! They're at it again! COMING!"

Saya and Yuma poked their heads from a hole from one of the corners of the wall. Their tummies grumbled in the process. But they were not to set foot into the kitchen, especially not when Gushoshin younger was there. The first thing Tsuzuki had told them was not to get eaten, and they planned on not letting that happen.

"Yuma, but I'm hungry. And we cannot bother Tsuzuki-san right now, he is finishing up those meanies' breakfast."

"Don't worry, Tsuzuki won't forget about us."

"He better not I'm starving!"

"AGH!" Both Saya and Yuma squeaked and clung onto each other.

Suzaku rolled her eyes, "It's just us."

"Yeah, but yes like I said. We need to get at least some cheese or something," Byakko licked his lips.

"I wish I knew why you have a sudden fascination with cheese all of a sudden," Touda sighed.

"CHEESE!"

Touda went temporarily deaf, "That was completely unnecessary."

Tsuzuki grinned as he placed a couple of pieces of cheese near the mouse hole, "Here you go you guys."

"EEEE! Thanks Tsuzuki-san!" Byakko squealed and went for the cheese taking as many pieces as he could.

"Now to give them jerks their breakfast." Tsuzuki walked over to the kitchen counter to finish off preparing their said breakfast.

Everyone of the mice had gotten some cheese except Saya. But thankfully there was still one piece left in front of the mouse hole. She crept towards it and when she held onto the piece, it was soon dropped onto the floor again. Saya was face to face with Muraki's pet cat that had a remarkable resemblance to a chicken. She gulped and smiled nervously, "Hi Gushoshin, you're looking mighty stunning today. Is that a new collar?"

Gushoshin younger hissed in response, causing Saya to run for her mousey life.

"YUMA HELP ME!!!!"

"Oh no, Saya!"

"Think Suzaku, think. There must be something to keep that thing away from-"

"There's no time to think, it's about to eat her!"

"SAYA!" Yuma rushed out of the mouse hole and tried to catch up to the chicken looking cat. She was close enough to grab onto it's furry tail. "You're not eating my best friend you cat bird thing!"

"MEOW!" Gushoshin younger cried out, but that's when the other Gushoshin growled at the 'cat'.

Tsuzuki turned around and saw the spectacle, "Holy hell! You guys stop it!" He made his way towards them and separated them all. All except for Saya that had escaped, and snuck into one of the teacups.

All the animals calmed down for now and Tsuzuki rubbed his forehead from the frustration. He then took the three serving plates, one he positioned on top of his head. The other two on either of his hands. It was then when Gushoshin younger realized that there was a little mouse peeking from inside one of the teacups. Naturally, he immediately followed.

First, Tsuzuki made his way into Hisoka's room. He would've knocked but he had his hands full. So he settled for a casual morning greeting, "I'm coming in!" And so he did. He placed his breakfast on top of the night table next to his bed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Hisoka." He tried his best not to chuckle at the fact that he was wearing a very girlie nightgown. Why he hadn't gotten dressed properly yet was beyond him. "That's a cute little nightgown you got going there."

"Don't push your luck, now get out. Oh right, and don't forget my laundry."

"Laundry?!"

"Yes."

"This is so unfair," He grabbed onto the bag of dirty laundry and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Now he had to go serve Terazuma his breakfast. In all his years of being dead, he never thought he'd be serving Terazuma anything. Although this version of Terazuma… was different. He wasn't sure, but this version might not be cursed with any shikigami abilities or appearances. Once again he announced his presence and walked in, "Here's your stinkin' breakfast."

"Good, put it over there," Terazuma pointed to the night table.

"Don't I even get a thank you?"

"No, you took long enough as it was."

Tsuzuki tried his best to keep whatever calm he had left. But Terazuma always had to be such a complete jerk. He would fight him too, but he would probably just get into deeper trouble with his stepmother. And certainly he didn't want that. He placed his breakfast where his stepsister told him, and began to walk away.

"Oh, you're not done. You have to pick that bag of dirty laundry too."

"Why do I have to do your laundry?!" The plate that was still on top of Tsuzuki's head shook, almost dropping onto the floor.

"For the same reason you're doing Hisoka's," He smiled cynically and pointed over to the dirty laundry.

Tsuzuki snarled and surprisingly enough still had a bit of patience left. It took a lot not to fight Terazuma, but he sure was trying his best. He picked up his dirty laundry as well, and without a single last glance he left the room. "How annoying…" He braced himself for the last room he had to leave the breakfast in. He was probably most worried about this last person he had to confront, again. He gulped and knocked, since he wasn't carrying big trays this time around.

"Come in, Tsuzuki-san. I've been waiting."

Tsuzuki shivered and opened the door. Upon him walking inside he spotted Muraki almost immediately. Although he wasn't in bed like the others. He was fixing his suit. Why he was considered his step_mother_ was beyond him, but he was not one to dress in women's clothing. Not even if it was Tsuzuki's very weird dream. "I've brought your breakfast."

"Good, place it on the night table."

"I'm not going to get a 'thank you' from you either am I?" He did as he was told and placed the last breakfast he made on top of Muraki's little table beside his bed.

"Of course you will Tsuzuki-san, it's just you'll be receiving another form of gratitude from me."

Tsuzuki looked around the room nervously, "Huh?"

Muraki smirked, "Put down those bags of dirty laundry. _If I was cast as the stepmother I might as well put the role to good use._"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smiled almost angelically.

"I… should go. Really. I have chores to get to and-"

Muraki made his way closer to him, "The chores could wait a little while longer. Besides, you took your precious time with the breakfast, no?"

Tsuzuki blushed, "I didn't take _that_ long!"

"That doesn't matter now. Tsuzuki-san, why don't you have breakfast with me?"

"Oh no, I simply couldn't. I have so much work to get done," Tsuzuki said hopelessly.

Muraki continued walking towards his stepdaughter, and Tsuzuki kept walking backwards to avoid any of his sudden advances. But soon there was no where else to back up, and Muraki had the boy cornered. Just the way he liked him. "But I insist."

"B-but the dirty laundry is waiting!"

"I believe, _I've_ been waiting longer," He leaned closer to his prey and let a devious smirk escape his lips. As he placed a hand just next to Tsuzuki's head, against the wall.

Tsuzuki fidgeted, this seemed all too familiar. He was not liking it one bit. "Your breakfast is going to get cold stepmother. There's no point in having a cold breakfast…"

There was yet another bold move made by the doctor, as he snaked his free arm around Tsuzuki's waist. "Not to worry if that's the case, I'll have you discard of it. While I go out and have breakfast."

Tsuzuki's eyes went wide and his impatience grew to pure rage, "Then what was the point of me making _you_ anything?!"

"You're not comprehending, Tsuzuki-san. We have to keep you working. It was our condition for you to continue living here. Since you didn't have anywhere else to go, you had no other choice. Now," Muraki brought the Shinigami's body closer to his own. "Where were we?"

_I have to calm down, this is just a dream. It's not real._ At the moment he was still completely livid. He couldn't believe that he had to continue doing useless chores, to have a place to stay. When it was originally Cinderella's house! Er, his! Or her dad's… Eh, his- So that meant- Tsuzuki stopped thinking as soon as he felt his body closer to Muraki's. He couldn't help but blush shamelessly, the doctor was as fresh in his dream as in reality. "Could you kindly move away stepmother?"

Muraki let the hand that was around Tsuzuki's waist migrate over to the front of his shirt. He felt on the material and looked up at him. "This shirt of yours could fall apart at any given time. It is quite worn out."

"Once again it's not my fault. I don't have any new clothes because you treat Cinderella- I mean, you treat me like some worthless piece of-"

"-Oh no Tsuzuki-san, you're _far_ from worthless. But these flimsy clothes do come to an advantage when they have to be taken off."

"That's not the- WHAT!? My clothes are not about to come off!"

Muraki tilted his head to the side as if in thought, "Oh, no?"

"No way!"

"That's a shame you won't cooperate," The Shinigami's arms were pinned to the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Muraki shook his head and sighed, "Do you really have to… ask… Tsuzuki-san? I think we've both stalled long enough."

A low growl escaped Tsuzuki, "_Stop it_, Muraki." But soon enough he felt a pair of lips caressing his neck. The slight touches of lips against flesh soon progressed to more ravished kisses. He felt Muraki's tongue make lazy circles on his skin, sending goosebumps to erupt all over it.

Silver eyes met amethyst ones and Tsuzuki felt the smirk spread across the evil doctor's lips, "Oh but Tsuzuki-san, your body… seems to say otherwise."

"You're my stepmother for crying out loud, this is _beyond_ wrong!" He turned to face away from Muraki, but he was all over him. Tsuzuki hated how his skin reacted to the attention it was receiving from that man. Even his skin deceived him. Before Tsuzuki knew it there was a loud shrill scream, and someone barging into the room.

"Mother, there was a mouse inside my teacup! He did it! He did it on purpo-"

Muraki immediately let go of Tsuzuki's arms, and turned to stare back at the frantic Terazuma.

"Since when have you been scared of mice, Terazuma?" Tsuzuki scoffed having nothing faze him. Although he was still a little pink from the embarrassment of a couple of seconds ago.

Terazuma fumed and pointed at his stepsister, "I am **_not_** scared of mice! It caught be my surprise is all! Besides, what were you two doing?"

"We weren't doing anything!"

"Mommy had you pinned to the wall! I might be dense, but not _that _ dense! You two were about to do something naughty! EWW!"

Tsuzuki turned beet red all over again, "WHAT?! _Naughty?_ No! I would never!"

"Shut up, the both of you."

Both Terazuma and Tsuzuki looked towards the door, only to see Hisoka holding a mouse by it's tail.

"Is this the cause of your troubles, Terazuma?"

Terazuma scratched his head a little awkwardly, "Maybe…"

"Saya…" Tsuzuki gasped.

The little mouse tried to wiggle out of Hisoka's grasp, but she had no such luck. This is definitely not what she meant by being a little more daring. Yuma and herself had wanted to go out on more mousey adventures, but she never expected to have gotten caught in such a way. She saw a disgruntled Tsuzuki on the other end of the room and she pouted.

"Well, now that you caught the blasted thing, just feed it to dad's cat," Terazuma exhaled relieved.

"I'll put it down your pants if you don't show the slightest hint of appreciation. I was not the one hauling myself out of my room in fear of this little rodent," Hisoka said a matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Terazuma flinched and assumed it was a bluff.

Tsuzuki stepped forward and grabbed Saya--as gently as possible- from Hisoka's grasp. "No one is feeding her to any mangy cat! Especially not any that resemble a chicken!"

"Who said you can talk or even go near us!?"

Hisoka rolled his eyes at his sister, "You're all idiots. I'm going to go back to my room, and retreat my flute. Our music lesson will begin in about fifteen minutes, I wouldn't want to be late." He clicked his heel and turned to walk out of his mother's room.

"I didn't know he played flute," Tsuzuki arched a brow and looked down at Saya. She seemed to be in one piece and he smiled. He would have to have a talk with her later, and how she should value her life a bit more. Mice don't really have long life spans, but still with more reason.

"Such hostility," Muraki finally spoke after having been completely and utterly silent for the duration of their argument.

"Well! Dad finally decides to speak! I'm going to go warm up my vocal cords for the music lesson too."

Tsuzuki arched a brow, "That sounds dangerous."

"I think you mean, to do your vocal warm-up. Is that right, Terazuma-kun?" Muraki chuckled almost menacingly.

Terazuma blushed, "Same difference! It doesn't matter I'm leaving now, and keep that rat away from me! And my teacups, and my breakfast and everything of mine altogether!" After shouting for what seemed like a good amount of time, he stomped out of the room as well.

Saya squeaked and stuck her tongue out in Terazuma's general direction, "How rude! I am certainly _not_ a rat!"

"Rude is an understatement for him," Tsuzuki sighed and placed Saya into his pant pocket. Then went to pick up the three bags of dirty laundry he had to get done. Seeing as afterward he had a rather long amount of chores he had to also get done as well. Surprisingly enough by the end of the day he always managed to finish it all.

"Oh Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki turned to Muraki with a very worried look about him, "Yes stepmother?"

Muraki handed him a piece of paper and smirked, "Here's a list of some _extra_ chores you have to do today."

"What?! More chores?!- I mean, yes stepmother. I'll make sure to have them done by the end of the day."

"That's a good boy, now run along. You have a lot of work to do. If you'll excuse me, it's just about time for the children's music lesson." He turned to walk out of his room, but not before giving Tsuzuki yet another completely satisfied grin.

Tsuzuki looked down the semi-long list of chores and stopped at the second to last one. His heart skipped a beat and let an abrupt animal-like roar escape him. But then soon followed by a squeak of embarrassment, "I am **_NOT _**going to give _anyone_ a sponge bath! Especially not you!"

The mischievous grin grew wider, "Oh? And here I thought you wouldn't notice that last one. Shame."

"Honestly! How could I overlook such a chore?! I cook, clean, and do just about everything in this house-- but I'm not about to bathe you!"

Muraki's scary looking grin soon became a frown of disappointment, "Very well. Then off I go. Hmm, maybe next time we won't get interrupted ne? You didn't seem so disinterested then."

Another blush graced Tsuzuki's face, he didn't say another word. He couldn't. He knew if he would his words would just be twisted around and thrown back at him. In a most distasteful way. That man standing a couple of feet away from him was just an expert in the art of seduction. Even if Tsuzuki wasn't like that, it was still so awkward whenever he'd advance towards him. Naturally, all he could do was stand there immobilized and let Muraki do as he pleased. Although, he sometimes wondered if he did enjoy it. The attention was nothing short of bittersweet, but he knew he shouldn't dwell on those thoughts. He wouldn't mind if it were someone he cared for making such advances at him. Someone to plant soft kisses over every inch of his skin. Someone… he cared for in that way. Did Tsuzuki think of anyone in _that_ way?

"Tsuzuki-san you're daydreaming."

"Huh? Right, I'll go finish my chores." He soon walked out of the room and shook any of those prior thoughts out of his head.

_Someone to care for. A life partner, a lover- even in death? But that will never be. A person such as myself is not worthy of someone that special. At all._

-------

"Your highness, are you feeling alright? You haven't even touched your food."

The king sighed and took a sip of his tea, "Quite frankly I'm not hungry. I have too much on my mind to be able to enjoy this dish in front of me."

Konoe shrugged and eyed the food on the king's plate, "If you won't eat it I'll gladly-"

"Don't you understand, my son is already in his twenties and he has yet to marry! I cannot take this anymore!"

The grand duke sweatdropped, "_You_ can't take it anymore, sir?"

"Yes me! Me, me, me! I want grandchildren already!"

"I'm sure Prince Tatsumi will find the right person soon. Not to worry, you'll have grandchildren sooner than-"

"You don't understand in the least bit! I want grandchildren _now!_"

The other man almost fell over at the king's persistency, "Even then that's quite impossible to accomplish in such short notice-"

Hakushaku stood up and smiled wide, "We will have a ball, in honor of my son! Yes! Why didn't I think of this brilliant idea before? All the eligible ladies will be able to attend! Tatsumi cannot possibly leave empty handed by the end of the night!"

"A ball?! But your highness!"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight?!"

"Yes, tonight! We will have the ball tonight! Oh, I can already hear the pitter-patter of the future little ones roaming around the castle halls!" Hakushaku twirled around and clapped his hands together.

"B-but how are we going to get everything done by tonight? The preparations alone would take at least a week. And then to send out the invitations to everyone in the kingdom and-"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your insolence, we will get it all done for tonight. And if we don't," He brought a finger across his throat and made the appropriate sound effect for such gesture.

"But, sir it's impossible-"

"Nothing is impossible! Especially not for a _king_ such as myself! Now make yourself useful and start getting everything ready! The prince will be back by tonight, and when he comes home I want him to see what daddy put together for him!"

Konoe grunted to himself, "_More like for yourself._"

"Did you say something, Konoe?"

"No your highness, I'll get right to it." He then left the king's chamber and went to get all the ball arrangements done as soon as possible. Or, it would be his head.

A maniacal laughter was heard as the grand duke left the king behind. He continued to smile wide and looked up at the portraits decorated all around the walls. "I simply cannot wait to see all these eligible maidens. My son is sure to find what he needs in one of them. Haha, oh yes I cannot wait! Although, if she's too cute I'm going to have to steal her away from him…"

"Are you done talking to yourself, your highness?"

Hakushaku squeaked and hadn't noticed that Watson was still in the room. As a matter of fact, he didn't even notice he was in the room in the first place. "Oh, how terribly embarrassing. Did you hear everything?"

Watson nodded.

"Oh, dear. Well, I didn't mean I would… uh steal anyone away from my son… I was merely joking to myself!"

The servant simply blinked.

"Right, I think I'm going to go help with the preparations… Yes, that's exactly what I'll do." And that's exactly what the king did. But not before staring at his reflection in a nearby mirror, "Damn do I look _good. _I might be able to find myself a little lady at the ball as well, muahaha!" He continued his laughter down the hall, and through the castle. Thankfully everyone in the castle was already very aware of the king's more than odd behavior. The last minute ball was nowhere near surprising coming from King Hakushaku-sama.


	3. An Urgent Message From The King

Oh gosh I've taken way too long for my taste! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story again. :( But the point is I updated, and this chapter is extra long too. I couldn't just end it at the regular ten pages. 

Thank you so everyone that has reviewed, if I haven't gotten to reply to your wonderful reviews I promise to do so a.s.a.p. With thanksgiving and all it has been mighty hectic. I made Thanksgiving dinner and it turned out fabulous, not that you guys care though. :P Hope you all had a wonderful turkey day! And now onto the chapter!

If you enjoyed this chapter please review, it'll let me know you guys want me to continue! Thank you again! Love you guys!

-----

A strand of light hair fell over the stepmother's face; he was a bit on the frustrated side. The cause of it was far too many reasons he couldn't muster all in one go. His advances being semi-rejected from a certain Shinigami wasn't anything new. Although his supposed daughter had a voice that could break glass. And absolutely not in the 'I'm going to hit a really high note and shatter this glass with my soprano voice' way. He gritted his teeth, and tried to keep his composure. After all, he was always one for patience. "Take it from the top, Terazuma."

Terazuma cleared his throat, and took a deep breath before he commenced singing once more. After doing so he placed a hand over his throat, attempting to look somewhat classier or professional. At least he thought so anyway.

The younger sibling noticed how ridiculous he looked, and didn't waste any time mocking him. "That's not going to make you sing better, y'know."

A glare was shot right back at the individual responsible for the wisecrack. Hisoka was always one for cynicism, in fact he was quite an expert at being so. "Stupid brat, what do you know? Stick to your flute and leave my fabulous singing skills alone."

Muraki sighed, "That's enough."

"As I was singing…"

Hisoka rolled his eyes, and rested his lower lip upon the lip-plate.

The older sister once more went through the same unnecessary procedure, and finally began to sing. "Sing sweet nightingale! Hiiiiiiighhhhhh!!! Aboooooooveee meeee! Oh sing sweeeeet nightingale, sing sweeettt nightingallleeee!!!"

Muraki had almost tapped the wrong piano key as Terazuma hit that last high note. Although, Hisoka stopped playing the flute altogether. Outside Gushoshin younger was curled up by the door of the music room. It was a known fact that the eldest sister had the most horrible singing voice, most likely in the kingdom. Unfortunately for everyone, Terazuma was a stubborn goat that thought otherwise.

Gushoshin younger then heard another voice nearby, another singing voice no less. Although, said singing voice was actually not massacring the song. He decided to get his lazy cat half chicken self up, and go investigate a little. Or clearly cause some havoc, whichever came first. Knowing Gushoshin younger it would probably be the latter.

The _stunning_ singing voice was soon later revealed to be coming from, none other than Tsuzukirella. Naturally, it shouldn't come to anyone as a surprise. "Sing sweet nightingale, sing sweeeet nightingale…" In all honesty Tsuzuki never knew he had such an amazing set of pipes, then again this was his dream. Although, he couldn't help but wonder how much longer this dream was going to go for. Usually people don't wonder when they're going to wake up from a dream, sometimes others wish they would last forever. Tsuzuki on the other hand was far from wanting his dream to last forever, or any longer. It was weird enough as it was, and things only kept getting more bizarre. He continued to pass an old rag back and forth on the floor. Then he dipped the rag into the bucket, and once more repeated the same process.

Tsuzuki sang as if no one were listening and went off into a daze. But little did he know, Gushoshin younger was on the prowl. Reason? Why, to be his little conniving deformed cat self of course. The floor that Tsuzuki had spent time scrubbing, and cleaning was now covered in dirty kitty prints. After he had taken the time to sweep all the dirt from the floor, the boy was furious. He pointed the filthy wet rag at the cat, "YOU! Why I outta! I'm going to get you, you… I don't even know what you are exactly but you're going to pay for that!"

Gushoshin younger just grinned, and made his exit by hauling his cat booty upstairs.

"COME BACK HERE! UGH GRRR!!! Stupid thing, I did this all for nothing… Pretty much like everything else I do around-" Before Tsuzuki had the chance to finish his ranting the doorbell rang. He sighed and made his way to the door; the bell rang once more and he jumped back.

A raspy voice called out, "Open in the name of the King! This is a mighty important message from his Imperial majesty. Also, if you could possibly get me some scones I'd be most deligh-"

Finally the door was opened, and Tsuzuki arched a brow at the small dwarf sized zombie in front of him. The royal postman was practically falling apart, but that wasn't really of any importance at the moment. He yoinked the letter from it's hand, and saw the seal; it was definitely a message from the king. He was intrigued beyond belief, and wanted to open it although decided against it. Who knew what those wicked stepsisters, and one very perverse stepmother would end up doing to the ever sweet Tsuzukirella.

Tsuzuki bowed slightly and let a smile grace his lips, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, have a nice day laddie," Watson went off to finish delivering the invitations. He knew it would've only been polite if he bowed as well, but he was hardly in one piece as it was. The last thing the king's servant needed was to completely discombobulate in front of a stranger's house. In broad daylight and on the job, it would be quite blasphemous. The king would certainly be displeased otherwise. If he wanted to fall apart, he would wait until he got back to the castle.

As Tsuzuki closed the door he spotted both Saya and Yuma. The two making their way up a statue that was near the door. It was a white marble statue resembling Michelangelo's David, which the two mice both decided seemed rather inappropriate. As Saya clearly stated, tacky. Especially because the statue was the first thing anyone would see when setting foot into their home. Not all would enjoy being greeted by a naked statue. Or was it only them? Although they presumed they were the only ones protesting regardless.

Saya sweatdropped as she made her way up to the statue's neck. The petite mouse could've sworn she felt up on something she probably shouldn't have. She shook any indecent thoughts away, and continued attempting to peek at the letter Tsuzuki had just received. "What does it say Tsuzukirella? I wannnaa know!"

"It must be really important since the royal postman did mention so!" Yuma said a matter-of-factly.

"Personally, I think the king should get a new royal postman. This one looks like he's rotting and doesn't give off any pleasant odors."

Tsuzuki shook his head, "Now Saya that's not nice! I don't think he was here long enough for all of us to take a whiff of his unpleasant odors. Or any odors for that matter."

The mouse nodded, "For that we should all be grateful."

Yuma sighed, "Would you open the letter already! I'm dying of anticipation here!"

"No Yuma, don't die please!" Saya clung onto her best friend.

The slightly less dense mouse shoved her off and grunted, "You imbecile I'm not _really_ going to die. But if Tsuzuki doesn't figure out what to do with the letter soon, maybe…"

"Alright already! I have to show it to _them_ first. You know how it is. If they knew I read a personal letter from the king before they did- I shudder to think really." He made his way to where the music room was located, and his eye twitched as the lesson progressed. It was more than obvious that Terazuma's vocal warm-up didn't do anything for his singing. He could perfectly imagine Hisoka's ears bleeding from the wretched sounds coming out of his stepsister's mouth. "Maybe I shouldn't _interrupt_…"

The girls both followed him and snickered, but encouraged Tsuzuki to go on ahead.

Tsuzuki took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. They never enjoyed being interrupted during their music session, no matter the circumstances. He only hoped that a message from the king was a valid reason to do so. He knocked and waited for a response of some sort. The terrible singing was still heard from the door, which meant they clearly ignored the knock. Another knock.

Nothing. Once more Tsuzuki knocked and he heard Terazuma's final high note get stuck in his throat. Before any other noise was emitted from behind the door, Terazuma wailed. He had grabbed Hisoka's flute from the boy's grasp and growled. "That was my adam's apple y'know! That hurt!"

Hisoka glared daggers and any other kind of pointy type objects at his 'sister' that just so happened to have an adam's apple, "It's not my fault that thing got in the way of my flute playing!"

"What do you want me to do chop it off!"

"That would be swell. While you're at it, shank off your vocal cords too. That way we don't have to worry about any future music lessons with your horrid singing voice!"

"How dare you say such things! You're just insanely jealous! Anyone would _kill_ to have a voice like mine!"

"You're half right. Anyone would kill, but quite frankly they would kill _themselves_ if they had such a-"

"Girls, girls! Stop!"

Both Hisoka and Terazuma stared back at their mother. And the fact that they were addressed as girls, when they clearly weren't. As a matter of fact, it's even more queer that they consider Muraki their mother… Although, in this more than wacky dream of Tsuzuki's, everyone had a gender/identity-crisis.

Tsuzuki at this point had given up knocking, and decided to call out to them instead. "I've got an urgent message from the king! Can I please, finally come in!"

Muraki opened the door and shrugged, "Certainly, this session had proven to have been yet another disaster anyway. Now, Tsuzuki-san what is this about an urgent message from the king?"

"The royal postman had this just delivered and I thought that-"

Terazuma finished his slight tantrum, and snatched the letter away from his stepsister's grasp. He was about to rip it open, when it was once more stolen from the bearer's hold. "Now honestly…"

"I personally don't think you should have the responsibility to read, no less open such an important letter."

"And of course _you_ should? What has made _you_ so worthy to do so, huh? Answer me!" Terazuma was nothing short of completely irked. His sister was sure getting on his every last nerve; which didn't even give Tsuzuki the chance to have such honors, as he usually did.

"Naturally, I'm more mature than both Tsuzukirella and you put together."

Tsuzuki protested, "Hey, when was I suddenly dragged into this!? I'm just the messenger, so leave me out of it."

The elder sister took the letter once more, "Mature, ha! You wouldn't know the first thing about being… _mature_. I mean look at you, you're a pipsqueak! Ha ha!"

Hisoka turned beet red and snatched the letter once more, "That just proves my point you ingrate! You don't know the first thing about _anything_. I'm going to read it and that's final."

The letter was once more taken away from the previous captor's hands, "No it is not final! I'm taller and older therefore _I_ get to read it!"

The letter was snatched again, "No, you will _not_."

And again, "Yes I _will_."

One more time for good measure, "No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES DAMNIT!" Terazuma held onto one edge of the letter and grimaced.

"BAKA LET GO!" Hisoka held onto the other part, and they suddenly began to play tug-o-war with the ever so _urgent_ letter.

"And here I thought I was the most immature of all." Tsuzuki looked over at Muraki, "Aren't you going to stop them?"

Muraki stopped staring at his stepdaughter's rear end and coughed inconspicuously. "I guess it would be best."

Tsuzuki completely oblivious as usual rushed over to Hisoka's end. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, and attempted to pull him away from the forsaken letter. "Let. Go. Hisoka. It's just a stupid letter! Don't let this tyrant get the best of you!"

"YOU'RE SIDING WITH HIM?! WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LIVER!?"

"I never side with you Terazuma! Now let go of the damn letter! Honestly, it doesn't matter who reads it, as long as _SOMEONE_ does!"

"Fine! Who cares about the stupid letter! I sure don't!" Terazuma once more grunted and finally let the death grip on the piece of paper go. In the process sending both Tsuzuki and Hisoka semi-flying to the other end of the room.

"_OOF_, oww."

"That's what you get! HA!"

If Hisoka wasn't a very deep shade of red before, he must've been a volcano waiting to erupt at this point. He had to blow off steam, but he just didn't know what form of torture would suffice his sister at the moment. He had many in mind, so he would just have to try each and every one on him. What better time than now, he thought to himself.

"Hisoka… could you please… get off me…"

Hisoka then let one of his infamous blushes escape him, "Baka… I hate you all." He got off of Tsuzuki and made his way to the door. His only means of escaping the crazed family he was part of at that given time.

"Not so fast," Muraki spoke as he picked up the letter from the floor. "I shall read it, and you will stay here until I finish. Aren't you the least bit curious of what it is about?"

The boy sighed and stood by the door, ready to leave once the letter was finally read.

Muraki skimmed it and smirked, "Well."

"Well what, stepmother?"

"What does it say?" Terazuma was once more intrigued.

"This message is urgent indeed. There is to be a ball, in honor of his highness the prince."

Hisoka turned his attention to his mother, "A ball, for Prince Tatsumi?"

Muraki continued, "Yes, and by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend."

"Well, that's us! We're mighty eligible after all!" Terazuma beamed.

A pair of incandescent amethyst eyes stared at the three, still sitting dumbfounded on the floor. He was in a complete state of shock. One of the many reasons being Terazuma's change in character, and the other was how Hisoka seemed excited about this ball as well. Was he the only one that realized there weren't any eligible maidens living in their house? Maybe only eligible bachelors, but who's one to notice?

As if on cue Hisoka chimed in, "But none of us are, ahem, eligible _maidens_."

Muraki arched a brow and looked his _daughter_ up and down, "Close enough."

"But mother is Prince Tatsumi… y'know, um into," Terazuma trailed off.

"We'll just have to wait and see, wouldn't we?"

Hisoka blushed even more so, and almost let a half-smile make it's way across his mouth. "When is this ball?"

"Tonight."

All three of them exclaimed in unison, "Tonight?!"

"Why are you so worried Tsuzukirella, you don't have to worry. You're not going."

Tsuzuki finally stood up and rubbed his bum. He pointed a finger accusingly at Terazuma, "And why not? I'm an eligible mai- I mean I'm eligible too! Honestly, if you two males are eligible why aren't I?"

"Because you're not worthy of even going near the prince! You filthy thing… He'll most likely be completely repulsed."

At that statement Tsuzuki frowned, it hurt to hear such things. Was he really that disgusting as his stepsister was accusing him to be? "I…"

Terazuma laughed, "Besides, you dancing with Prince Tatsumi? What are you thinking?! That's right, you're not."

"Stop it," Tsuzuki clenched his fists tight, he felt his knuckles go numb. Right now wouldn't be the time to pick a fight with his stepsister. Any of them. Their minds were obviously set on Tsuzuki not attending said ball. He shook his head and made his way to the door, admitting defeat.

"I see no reason why Tsuzuki-san cannot attend the ball with us."

Terazuma immediately stopped laughing, "Huh? What? Why?! How can you not see a reason? I see many!"

Hisoka walked over to his sister and nodded, "For the first time, I must agree with this idiot. There really isn't a proper reason for our stepsister to come along."

"Hisoka… how could you…"

"Now, now that's plain harsh. Especially coming from you Hisoka-kun," Muraki shot both boys a rather sadistic grin, only the doctor could muster.

"I'm just stating the truth, he'll just embarrass us-"

"-And diminish our chances with Prince Tatsumi!"

Tsuzuki shot back at them, his voice was shaky from fighting back the tears. He knew that in the end none of what was happening was real, but it still hurt. He felt insecure enough as it was, and their snide remarks were really not helping the situation. "Alright, I get it. You both don't want me to go. I'll leave you two be then, since I do have chores to get done." He finally opened the door and made his way back outside.

"Wait," Muraki called after him. "Would you like to go to the ball, Tsuzuki-san?"

He turned back to his stepmother and nodded although not meeting his gaze.

"If that's the case, you can go-"

Tsuzuki's expression went from a puppy that had gotten kicked, to one that had just gotten a bunch of doggy treats. He smiled wide, and had the nerve to hug his stepmother; although thought twice before doing so. His smile faded a bit, "Wait, what's the catch?"

"Ah, I'm so glad you've finally decided to ask. You didn't think I was just going to let you come along with us, hmm?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Anyways. There are two conditions, one being to get all your work done. The second is that you have to have something suitable to wear. If you finish all your work, and find something decent to wear you can go."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Oh stepmother, thank you, thank you! I will get everything done! I promise! I'll finish everything right now!" Tsuzuki's smile returned seven times fold, and he went to do the rest of his chores.

"Mother! What are you thinking?! We don't want _him _to go!" Terazuma shouted indignantly.

Muraki chuckled and shook his head, "Were you not paying attention?"

"Yes I was! You just basically told him he could go!"

Hisoka smirked and looked over at the both of them, "He said, if."

"Precisely."

"Oh, _if?_" Terazuma then chuckled as well and realized what they both meant. He knew what he- no they, he knew what they had to do. They had to give Tsuzukirella as much housework, so he won't be able to attend the ball. He was not going to let his stepsister, of all people, have the satisfaction of going anywhere as nice as the castle. The degenerate didn't deserve to have such an honor. He made his way to the door as well, and smiled back at his quite wicked family. "I'm going to go make a list."

"And check it twice?" Hisoka asked.

Terazuma grunted, "I don't think I need to check it twice. As long as it stretches down onto the floor, and has many things listed for our dear _sweet_ Tsuzukirella to do."

"Yes, in that case I should get started on mine as well."

"Remember girls, don't waste all your precious time thinking up of ways to delay Tsuzuki-san. We on the other hand cannot afford to be late," Muraki stated as he placed a finger upon his lip pensively.

"Naturally! Well then off I go!" Terazuma rushed out of the music room with a malicious grin plastered on his face. A grin that even frightened Hisoka to an extent, but he presumed it was best to follow suit as well.

After they both left behind their equally evil mother, Muraki went on thinking up plenty of devious plots of his own. He obviously didn't want Tsuzuki to go to the ball either. That would mean he would have a chance with the prince. If he just so happened to luck out and have the prince fall in love with him… Then where would that leave the pretentious and more than slightly obscene-mannered doctor? Tsuzuki by no means should succeed in being able to go to the ball, and that Muraki was more than certain of.

------

A dress suit was taken out of a dusty closet as Tsuzuki smiled glimpsing over it. All of his little friends looked up at the tuxedo in awe. He hugged it close to his chest, and reminisced of memories from his past that were far gone. Memories he hadn't realized he ever had stored in his cluttered mind. Not much was known on Tsuzuki's biological father, but he knew the suit was familiar. His mother, she was the one that he had seen holding onto the outfit last. How did he just remember that? With the shake of his head he shrugged off anymore unwanted, troubling memories. Thoughts of his family were only going to lead him to distress about the past further. He didn't have any time to dawdle on anymore of those matters. Especially not now, he had a ball to get ready for! But first, he had to finish with all the chores. Hisoka and Terazuma had given Tsuzuki two ever long lists, both ridiculously reached the floor. He knew all hope was more than lost, but deep inside he knew he could finish it all. So he hung the suit back into the closet and smiled faintly, "I must get back to cleaning. I sure hope I'll have enough time to fix it up a bit."

Byakko nodded, "Yeah it is kinda on the rinky-dinky side."

"I more than agree, but you gotta work with what you have!" Saya proclaimed.

"You two, now seriously! How rude… I think it's nice, it just needs a little bit of a woman's touch." Suzaku semi-beamed.

Touda rolled his eyes and stared up at the dress suit, "A woman's touch? If this woman's touch is anything like Saya or Yuma's… Tsuzuki will end up going to this ball in one of the latest fashions from Pink House."

"That's enough," Tsuzuki managed to say between chuckles. "I suppose it would do with a couple of changes here and there."

"Such as what changes, Tsuzukirella?" Yuma asked.

"Well for starters this vest is looking rather shabby, and for some reason or other this suit doesn't have any cufflinks. But I'll look into that after I-"

Not being able to finish his sentence, Tsuzuki was called upon once more. "Tsuzukirella!"

"Ugh, now what do they want…"

"They're such pesky buggers," Byakko said in an annoyed manner as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Suzaku stared at him quizzically at the mention of the British slang. Last time she checked he was nowhere near British… She assumed he had probably been reading more than the healthy amount of… What were those books called? Right! Those Harry Potter books all kids were fond of nowadays. Although, she wasn't even aware that Byakko knew how to read… but for the sake of the thought babbling, she convinced herself that he did.

"What?" Byakko arched a brow in her direction, after realizing she had been staring at him with the same expression for more than what seemed comfortable.

"Tsuzukirella! Do you not hear us?! Get your prissy fanny back downstairs this instant! We have more stuff for you to do!" Terazuma said sufficiently crystal clear.

Tsuzuki sighed and ignored the prissy fanny comment, almost entirely anyway. "This is ridiculous, but I guess the sprucing up of the suit will have to wait." He walked out of the room soon after, and knew whatever glint of hope he was holding onto so dear was slowly fading away.

"That's it! That was the _last_ straw!" Suzaku growled, which was quite semi-amusing coming from a little mouse. But on the other hand, the others--for the exception of Touda- were shaking in their fur.

Saya squeaked and hid behind Yuma, "But what are we going to do? This _always_ happens to poor Tsuzukirelly. Those evil stepsisters and stepmother just want to make his life a living… you know!"

Touda cleared his throat, "Yes, a living hell."

Both Saya and Yuma gasped as they stared down at the floorboard they were standing on.

"We all love Tsuzuki very much don't we?"

"Of course we do!" Byakko exclaimed.

"Then, we have to try our best for Tsuzuki not to lose his chance to go to this ball! It's important to him! And what's important to him, is important to us. Right? Who's with me?!"

All the mice cheered loudly, except for Touda, he was not one for cheering. Although he was certainly agreeing with everything Suzaku was saying, which was quite the first.

"That's all fine and dandy, but question is _how_ we're going to help him. Yelling, squealing, and all is not going to get him out of this mess. What could five mice do anyway?" Touda finally said amongst Byakko, Saya, and Yuma's squeaks of _support_.

"_Excuse me._"

Everyone turned to the source of the sound, which revealed to be a very timid looking kitty cat in a corner of the room. Although, it was one particular kitty cat that none of them were familiar with. So regardless of her shy and humble appearance, they were extra cautious. Since there were only two brave ones amongst them; both Suzaku and Touda took it upon themselves to step forward, towards the tabby kitten. Touda took notice that said kitty had different colored eyes, one being green the other a honey color. They were quite beautiful and they suited her very much.

The kitten smiled shyly at the way they were all just staring at her, "I'm terribly sorry, let me introduce myself. And don't worry, I wouldn't eat any of you."

Three sighs of relief were heard from behind Suzaku and Touda.

She giggled and extended a paw towards Suzaku, "My name is Wakaba, and as I've already made clear I come in peace. I was summoned by an old friend."

Touda arched a brow even if it wasn't noticeable to the others, "Summoned? Care to explain what you mean by that?"

Wakaba purred and made her way towards them, away from the shadows she had descended from. She had a light pink ribbon tied around her neck in a bow, no collar though. With a slight tilt of her furry head she nodded, "Tsuzukirella needs as much help as he can come across, that's why I'm here."

"No offense Miss Wakaba, but what is a kitten such as yourself going to do in order to help Tsuzuki-san? You're not much more help than we are," Yuma finished off bluntly.

"Honestly, anyone else would at least be thankful! But if you really want to know, it was Tsuzuki's godmother that sent me."

They all gave each other confused glances and Suzaku said what was on everyone's mind. "Godmother? Tsuzuki has one of those as well?"

"She's not anything like his stepmother or stepsisters… right?"

"If she is, we don't want anything to do with her!"

"Yeah! I'm with Byakko and Saya!"

Touda grunted, "Would it be possible for all of you to stop blabbering?!"

"Don't worry everyone. _He's_ not-" Wakaba giggled and heard a loud explosion from behind her. She shrieked and somehow bolted to the top of the ceiling, clawing at it. How she ended up there, she wasn't quite sure. Although, she was more than certain it had something to do with that earsplitting bang. She meowed in hopeless retaliation, but all she got was a friendly smile from a tall golden haired man in return.

"Hello Wakaba, I see you got to Tsuzukirella's friends before I did."

Wakaba sighed in a tad bit of frustration, "Next time don't do the puff, poof explosion thing while I'm around alright? I almost died of fright!" She let herself drop gracefully on her feet, and onto the floorboards.

"You're such a silly kitty, remember you have another eight lives. Don't worry so much about losing one, once in awhile."

"That's not funny Watari-san!" She said in a low growl, which sounded more like a hiss.

The tall blond, that was indeed to be revealed as Tsuzuki's godmother smiled wide some more. He adjusted his glasses and flipped his long, shiny golden hair back. "She's a little crabby this morning I suppose."

The mice blinked in utter puzzlement, and exchanged looks that not even they likely understood. After they spent a good while playing the quiet game, it was none other than Saya that decided to speak up. "You're… Tsuzukirelly's… god_mother_?"

Watari turned slightly pink around the cheeks and bowed, "I'm terribly sorry! How rude of me, I had forgotten to introduce myself! But yes, you are correct little lady. I am Tsuzukirella's_ fairy_ godmother. Please do forgive that I'm not exposing my wings right at the moment, but I do assure you they're there." He chuckled having his fairy wings sprout out and flap excitedly. They had good timing after all.

Saya and Yuma both stared absentmindedly and giggled as fairy dust filled the room. But neither Suzaku or Touda seemed to be the slightest bit amused by the fairy dust show. Byakko was indifferent about the whole situation, and rolled around on the floorboard that was full of the colorful dusty substance. The younger girls decided to join in soon after.

"That's ENOUGH!" Suzaku said at the verge of exploding, and most quite literally too. It was probably a side effect of the forsaken magical dust.

"Aw, but Suzaku we were just having a little fun!"

"Byakko… now is not a time for fun and games! We have to help Tsuzukirella!" She turned and looked up at Watari, "Pick me up will you, you fairy thing!"

Watari scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now honestly, you're just being downright rude. At least say please."

"Please, fairy. We must have a man to man talk."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Fairy thing to mouse! Now move, pick me up!"

The fairy godmother shrugged and picked up the highly strung mouse, "What is it you want to talk about?"

She sighed and shook her head, "About what you're doing here… How do you expect to help our beloved Tsuzukirella?"

"Don't worry about what _I'm_ going to do. That'll come later, besides you guys need to help Tsuzukirella with his suit."

Touda looked up at Watari's wand, "Can't you use that to fix up the suit?"

Watari waved his wand around a little and smirked, "Oh this? Ahem, well it is probably best not to…"

"And why not?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, I'm not really, um…"

"Not really what Watari-san?" Yuma asked just as curious.

Wakaba lowered her head and prepared herself for the worst, "Oh dear here we go again…"

"You see, I'm not a professional fairy godmother _yet_. Heh…"

All five mice fainted backwards at the same time.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Wakaba mewled exasperatedly.

"Not to worry, I promise to keep everything under control! I'm doing much better now! The kid from my last assignment is doing great nowadays. And the one before that, as well as the other. I can go visit them now without their loved ones trying to dispose of me, in very not nice ways."

Byakko cringed, "Who was unfortunate enough to get you as a fairy godmother?"

Touda whispered under his breath, "_Apparently a couple..._"

"_Well_," Watari said hesitantly.

Since he was obviously going to take his precious time in answering them, Wakaba thought it was best to inform them instead. But right at the moment she was going to, Watari spoke up.

"There were not always seven dwarfs…"

"Everyone seems to neglect Stinky, shame he didn't make it," Wakaba said with a tilt of her fluffy head.

"And do you all remember Prince Eric?"

Byakko scratched behind his ear, "From that mermaid story?"

Watari nodded.

"Yeah I remember him!"

"Well, he wasn't always _Prince_ Eric."

All the mice stared at Watari wide-eyed and jaws dangling below them.

Yuma squeaked, "You mean he was an _Erica!?_"

Watari nodded once more.

"OMIGOSH!"

Suzaku rubbed at her temple and tried to keep her patience, "Tsuzuki's doomed."

------

A familiar tune was being hummed into the wide open space, a tune that kept a smile on Tsuzuki's face. Even though the tune itself seemed out of place, but Tsuzuki didn't have the heart to stop humming or singing for that matter. "Whistle while you work!" And so he did to the recognizable melody. He then stopped and realized, "Oops, right--wrong fairy tale…"

After Tsuzuki had finished tidying up the backyard, he waltzed back inside and sighed. He pulled out Terazuma's list of chores and scratched out the ones he had already gotten done. There were still many to go, and Tsuzuki didn't really feel up to it. He knew they were all just giving him more work, so he wouldn't be able to attend the ball. At the rate Tsuzuki was going, he was not going to have any time to fix up the suit or anything. He made his way into the kitchen, opened a random cupboard, and searched for a bottle of sake. Maybe if he gulped some down with a bit of apple pie or cheesecake, he would finish the chores off quicker. Hey, a Shinigami could dream… Even if he was already in the process of one at the moment. Dreams within dreams were certainly possible. Oh yes. Tsuzuki needed to keep thinking in an optimistic manner; in fact he needed all the optimism he could get his hands on.

"I want to go home… I want to wake up. This is almost as bad as the after life. Stupid dreams… can't even get what I want_ in_ them…"

"Tsuzuki-san?…"

Startled was an understatement for Tsuzuki as he jumped a good three inches off the floor. He closed the cupboard door and faced the culprit. Why was Tsuzuki not surprised… "What do you want stepmother? Next time, knock."

"Where do you suppose I knock? So I'll know for future reference."

"Well, maybe uh…" Tsuzuki looked around and knocked on the cupboard door that he had just finished closing. "This would've been a grand place to have done so."

"I believe I would've startled you regardless, Tsuzuki-san."

"I wouldn't have!"

"Very well," Muraki nodded. "Anyway, that's not why I came to fetch you."

Tsuzuki rolled his eyes, "What am I your dog? Your own personal dog maid?!"

Muraki roughly grabbed onto his chin and smirked sardonically, "Don't use that tone with me. I'm still the authority figure in this house, and what I say goes."

"I," Tsuzuki was completely shocked. This was quite out of character for the doctor, he usually stayed calm and collected. Something must've been bothering him… Although, Tsuzuki shouldn't be one to care if there was indeed anything troubling Muraki. He was still the enemy, even in his dreams. Tsuzuki just figured he would've been more well-mannered, as he usually was. He tried to turn his face the other way, but Muraki held a firm grip on his chin. He thought twice once more, because he certainly didn't want to pick a fight. Especially not in the situation he was in.

"You what, Tsuzuki-san?"

"I'm sorry, stepmother. I won't raise my voice… to you again."

"That's a good boy," Muraki licked his lips. The look on Tsuzuki's face almost sent him over the edge, he simply couldn't control himself while he looked so _helpless_. He let the tight grasp on his chin go, and watched as he left behind a light pink tint over his skin. His hand then slowly caressed the Shinigami's cheek.

Tsuzuki was beginning to feel uncomfortable again, he knew this all too well. The dangers of being alone in a room with Dr. Muraki Kazutaka were one too many. "Please, stepmother I have many things to get done before the ball. I really do want to go."

Muraki immediately stopped caressing the boy's cheek, "You don't really want to go, do you Tsuzuki-san? Do you actually want to become royalty? Have everyone else do everything for you?"

"That would be nice, but I wouldn't want that. Not entirely anyway. I just really want to attend the ball," Tsuzuki said bluntly.

"Oh? Just to watch a bunch of women dance with the prince? That's all the ball really is. You know the deal, don't you? His highness is to find a bride, once he finds said bride he shall marry. The end, happily _ever after_. Personally I don't think there's any room in there for someone such as yourself."

"No, that's not the case," Tsuzuki said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Then tell me what is the case, Tsuzuki-san. Tell me why you want to go this ball so _badly_."

"I just want to be happy! I just want my happy ending!" His eyes blazed with an amethyst glow. All those emotions bubbling up at the pit of his stomach, he couldn't hold them back. He shook his head and looked down at his filthy shoes; there was no way around it, he couldn't hold back the tears. Somewhere deep inside his mind, Tsuzuki realized he had just somehow permitted the fiend standing before him the satisfaction of his unwanted downfall. But at the same time, there was something else there as well… Tsuzuki couldn't put his finger on it.

The glow that had emitted from Tsuzuki's eyes dumbfounded Muraki. He had found himself staring at the unnatural color. One of the many reasons he wanted him ever so much. He knew Tsuzuki was more than fit to be royalty, but he was not going to allow it. Muraki had to keep adding salt upon the boy's wound. Over and over again, until he would eventually break. Lucky for him he had many wounds to do such things to. "Is that really why you want to go? Because the_ pauper_ wants his happy ending?"

"Stop it! I want to go to dance and have fun! Why can't any of you let me be _happy_!" Tsuzuki's eyes lit up once more at the mention of the word fun. He loved fun, especially because the line of work he was in was not fun. It wasn't fun having to take peoples lives away, it wasn't _fun_ having to watch their loved ones suffer because of it. No fun at all. Tsuzuki wanted to simply have a good time, even if it was only a dream.

Muraki placed his arms around him and pressed him against the kitchen sink. He leaned down and whispered huskily into Tsuzuki's ear, "_I thought you were not to raise your voice to me, ever again. You've defied me, you must be punished…_"

A loud gasp filled the room as the Shinigami felt his cheeks practically go on fire. He hated being placed in such a position, especially with such a forward man such as his stepmother. Why hasn't anyone interrupted their rendezvous? Why does he have to put up with this every single time? Instead of pushing him away, why does he let the doctor continue on with his evil ways? Tsuzuki was never sure why, but he assumed it was because he was always caught off guard. Although, sometimes not even he would believe that. His breath hitched as he placed his hands over the sink, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, might not be good enough this time around…"

"Get off me stepmother," Tsuzuki spat out as unperturbed as he possibly could in such a position.

Yet another whisper was spoken softly into the shell of Tsuzuki's ear, as Muraki nibbled on the earlobe, "_Don't fight it Tsuzuki-san. You know you want this more than I do, to be loved… worshipped even. You deserve it_ all."

Realization sunk in deeper than the shallowest oceans, and that's when he finally reacted, "One minute you're agreeing with my stepsisters of how unworthy of just about everything I am, and now you're saying I should be… What was it? _Worshipped?_ Regardless, I don't want _anything_ you _ever_ have to offer! I would rather die, over and over again!" He shoved his step parent away, taking deep breaths in the process. He didn't care if he had raised his voice for the thousandth time, he didn't care about anything. All he cared about was getting everything that needed getting done to get done, so no one would be able to stop him from going to the ball!

The doctor suddenly went cold; the slight bit of warmth that he had absorbed from Tsuzuki's aura, had faded almost immediately. No matter how determined Tsuzuki was, Muraki was not about to let him go. Ball or no ball, Tsuzuki was not going to set foot anywhere near that castle. No one was going to take his precious Tsuzuki away, especially not some pansy of a _prince_. If anyone was to make Tsuzuki suffer, cry or hell even fall in love; it was all going to be him. No one else would have a say on his decision but _him_. Even if the doctor wasn't exactly looking for love, he was not about to share the most gorgeous specimen he's ever seen in his life to anyone. "Foolish you are, but do as you wish. The chances of you finishing off all your chores are slim to none." Muraki turned to walk out of the kitchen, with the same heinous smirk he always tended to have when he _knew_ he had won an argument.

At the mention of those words Tsuzuki felt himself slide down onto the floor. He hadn't the slightest idea how to think up a positive outlook on any of what just occurred. Muraki was more than correct, there was no way in Meifu he was going to finish everything. For what seemed as the millionth time in his life, Tsuzuki felt so alone. But he had a mission to accomplish, and he was not about to give up. Tsuzuki knew what giving up meant, and he was not about to admit defeat. Not again. Not ever.

He stood back up and stared at the archway that Muraki had just walked out from, "I'm going to prove you wrong _doctor_. You'll see. Even for a person such as myself, there will be a happy ending. I will get my happy ending if it's the last thing I do!" He looked down and smiled half-heartedly, even if he still felt doubtful he was going to try his best.

Tsuzuki grinned and struck a pose as he held onto a broom that he was somehow holding onto in mid-air, "**_I WILL OVERCOME!_**"

"Are you talking to yourself again? Because really, I'm sure the whole kingdom heard you."

Tsuzuki made a face and sweatdropped, "Eh?" He turned to his side and saw none other than Hisoka. He sighed and blushed, "Sorry, I'll get to the rest of the chores now."

"I know you will, I just wanted to give you another small list. As well as um, Terazuma found this kitty cat. I guess I just wanted to know if she was yours."

"What?! Another list of-" Before Tsuzuki continued ranting he kept his calm best he could. He _had_ just shouted for the whole kingdom to hear, that he would overcome his step-family. It then dawned on him what Hisoka had finished saying, "Kitty cat? I don't think I have any-"

Hisoka rolled his eyes, "You're forgetful. I'm sure she's yours and you just don't remember. She's pretty cute and has surprisingly grown fond of Terazuma. Who would've thought? Either way, after you finish here you should probably go check it out."

"Sure," He took hold of the small list Hisoka had placed upon the counter.

"Alright, I'm going to go get my suit ready for the ball." He turned to the direction he had come from, and began to make his way up the stairs to his room.

Tsuzuki grunted and whispered under his breath, "_I'm surprised he's not going to go to the ball in a dress. I'm sure Saya and Yuma would have a fit…_"

_I agree those two gals would be quite giddy and exceptionally excited._

"What the… did I just hear a-"

_Yes, you did._

"Huh? Who are you… where is that voice coming from?!"

_Tsuzukirella, I'm the narrator! You're so silly for not realizing. Silly, silly!_

"If you're the narrator, you've really been slacking on the job! I haven't heard any narrations from you throughout the whole story!"

……

"I thought so. Narrator my fanny…" After being completely embarrassed, frightened, molested and having had almost self diagnosed himself entirely insane-- Tsuzuki continued on with all the chores that were on those lists. Although, he was still wondering about that kitten Hisoka had mentioned. Where had that kitten come from? He sure knew there weren't anymore cats in the house. There was only Gushoshin younger, which was one ugly deformed species of cat. "Strange… I'm sure it's nothing to worry myself about. It is just a kitty cat…"

Before he knew it there was a very high-pitched shout heard from across the hall.

"I take it back."

------


End file.
